It is important to monitor environmental conditions in many situations. Those situations include construction and environmental clean-up. For example, environmental monitoring can ensure that a construction project or an environmental clean-up project is creating an environmental problem by disturbing and then spreading an environmental contamination at a site. When the monitoring equipment detects a problem, it can notify an environmental monitoring team and steps can be taken to rectify the situation.
It is important to have an accurate understanding of what is happening in environmentally sensitive areas. However, today's environmental measuring systems and method do not provide all of the information needed.
Accordingly, new and improved environmental sampling components and systems are needed. Further, new and improved methods of environmental sampling are required.